The Mix
by somegirl4
Summary: Bella is heart broken over Jake. But when she has a one night stand with a mysterious gentleman things begins to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. And this is my first fanfic. :)**

**First couple chapters will be written in Bella's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, this relationship isn't going anywhere. It's just better if we are back to just being friends" Jake said almost apologetically.

"Jake, honestly? You can't be serious?" I said. I began to breathe a little faster from the shock. I knew things were growing to be a bit of a routine with Jake, and me but I still loved him regardless.

"I'm sorry. I love you but we both know this is not the best thing for us now"

I watched him lean forward kiss the top of my forehead and brushed his large hands through my brown hair. I closed my eyes keeping the tears from falling in front of Jake. I greedily took his scent in me trying to imprint it in my brain. He leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"I'm so sorry Bella."

Just like that he untwined himself from me. I watched him pull away from me; I saw his beautifully tanned skin leave before my own pale white skin. He turned around and I watched him leave my apartment, I tried my best to store this memory in my head, his smell, his touch, and his kiss against my head, down to his black and charcoal color plaid shirt, his black Nike shoes, and his dark blue jeans. Taking the contour of body and how perfect his curves were. And with a click from my door, he was gone. I felt lost and a bit of me died just then.

Jake and me had a long history together, we were more than just lovers and each other companion. We were best friends; we knew each other when we were young children and I became quick friends with him, maybe because Charlie and Billy Black, Jacob's father were best friends so that rubbed off onto us. I felt so broken and lost, and did the only thing I knew how to do. I picked up my phone and dialed the two numbers that I could always rely on to come and rescue me in a time of crisis.

Rosalie and Alice came together and knocked on my door furiously. I opened it and they rushed to my side both hugging me hard and it was then that I finally was able to openly cry over Jake. Tears came freely streaking my face. Alice hugged me tighter.

"Shhh, it's okay Bella" Alice soothed brushing my face lovingly. I don't know how long I was crying for nor did I have a clue how I got to my bed, but I knew that when I woke up my eyes were hurting and puffy from crying so much. The back of my throat felt dry. I looked and saw that I was in bed and I heard loud noise coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw my two best friends in the world Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey," I called. I knew I looked like a mess, but was glad that my friends didn't say anything about it.

"Bella, we never thought you get out of that bed of yours. How are you doing?" Alice asked across the island in the kitchen.

"Better now, because of you guys" I smiled at them which was the truth and not because I said that because it was appropriate. It was because I really was glad they were there.

"Of course, c'mon who cares about Jacob Black!" Rosalie laughed.

"He was a dirt bag that smelled like a dog's ass anyhow. Plus, there are plenty more fishes in the sea. You know what Bella, I can totally hook you up with this awesome guy name Mike Newton or---" Rosalie continued.

I saw Alice roll her eyes and interrupted Rose "C'mon Rosie, play nice and at least be considerate it have been less than 24 hours since Jake and Bella broke up and your trying to 'hook her up' give her a break let her grieve."

I winced at the word "grieve." Alice made that word and my sadness into this horrible accident or some sort. I just wouldn't call it 'grieve' but just sadness, nostalgia, or just depression. Then in one quick swoop, Rosalie slapped Alice in the arm so fast I woke up from my reverie and laughed.

"I fucking hate it when you call me Rosie" Rosalie spat.

"Unbelievable." Alice simply said and mumbled something under her breath so fast and so soft we couldn't hear.

I knew Rosalie thought Jacob was great for me and was secretly sad that our relationship ended this way. Although Rose's gesture in "hooking me up" was a way to be nice and get over Jake, but I knew I couldn't get over him this quickly. We had too much history. I thought back when we were friends and how we were so comfortable with one another.

"_Hey Bells" Jake said slipping his arms around my shoulders and gave me a slight hug with one arm. We walked like that for a while down the hallway past the lockers._

"_Hey" I casually said like his friendly gesture didn't bother me at all. Nope not at all, why should it? It's not like I was thinking Jake in another way or anything. Nope. I wasn't secretly drooling over his lovely pecs or his strong arms tight with muscle around me, or his defined torso with an eight-pack waiting for my fingers to… Whoa, I need to really get my mind out of the gutter I was heading south with my mind and plus he is my best friend. My BEST friend. What the hell was wrong with me? My childhood best friend, I can't think of him that way. Can I? There can't be a rule where I can't do that. What am I talking about? I'm trying to make an excuse for thinking about Jake in a sexual way? No way._

"_Hello! Hello! Earth to Bella! What's going on in that mind of yours?" Jake said lightly tapping his index finger to my head._

"_Huh? What?" I said, totally clueless._

_Jake rolled his eyes "Did you hear what I asked you?"_

"_Umm, no? Sorry?" I gave him a weak smile and uncapped my water bottle to take a drink._

_Jake rolled his eye for the second time, "I asked you if you wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"_

_I choked on the water I was drinking and I think I might have spat a lot of water out. Making every student body in the hallway look in our direction. I of course looked like a doofus and an idiot for choking on my own water on the worst possible time. I felt my face turn boiling red from my faux pas._

"_Bella! You okay?" Jake asked tapping my back. How embarrassing._

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Wait, aren't the girls suppose to ask the boys to the dance?"_

"_Yeah, but I thought we could just go as friends, unless you already had plans with someone else?" _

"_No, I love to" I answered too quickly._

_He smiled his shiny white teeth smile. But I knew I had to ask, like an itch on my back I had to scratch, I just had to ask this one question._

"_Did any other… umm girls asked you?" hoping he didn't hear my hesitation._

"_Yeah, but I rather go with you though." He said opening his locker._

_My heart lit up, because Jake and I were totally different in what you call social cliques. I was a bit geeky and was a book worm, I loved books. I read a different book every week. However, Jake was different. He was popular, without even trying. All the girls swoon for him; he had a great body that every girl would love to get to know. He never showed any interest to them though. Jake was younger than I was by a year. Which is my final year with him, then I will head over to Arizona to go to Arizona State University and living with my mom Renee while I am at school. My heart ache a little with that small thought in my head._

"Hello Bella!" Alice said again but this time waving her hands in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, guys I'm just kind of a scatter brain today"

"We didn't notice" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at me.

Alice pinched Rose in the arm mouthing the words 'be nice' to her. Rose stuck her tongue out.

"What would you like to eat Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm not feeling too hungry today, if you don't mind, I want to be alone right now"

"And let you be all mopey and sad" Alice chided.

"Alice, you're the sweetest. I know you mean well just kind of hanging out here, but I will be okay. Rose, you bitch, thanks for making me smile. I will be fine. I promise. If I need anything I will call you both" I said hugging them both trying to comfort them proving them that I was fine.

Rose smiled, "you know it Bella."

I lead them to the door and gave both of them hugs and promising them I will call if I didn't feel well.

I went to go back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mineral water. As I was walking past my kitchen and into my bedroom I saw a glimpse of a picture hanging of Jake and me during my high school graduation. I stopped and looked at his young handsome features and smiled at how good we were back then. I didn't realized how long I have stood there but I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I touched it and walked to my bedroom. I felt really nostalgic now, and grabbed the four scrapbooks of us and threw them on my bed. I plucked the pink book with purple and yellow vertical lines running around the book. I opened the book and gently touched the picture of Jake and me at the Sadie Hawkins dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry this chapter took like 10,000 years to update. **

**Enjoy anyhow.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Bella POV**

I looked at the picture looking at how his dark skin intertwined with my pale white skin. We were both laughing and how we were both almost late to get into the dance because Charlie and Billy were taking a dozen of pictures and thinking we were a couple. I smiled to myself, and moved my hand to the Sadie Hawkins Dance ticket and then the picture of us slow dancing.

"_Bella, I had an awesome time" Jake whispered. His hot breath warm against my skin._

_The music slowed down and we were slow dancing. His large arm on my waist and the other in my hand. He gently squeezed it. I smiled._

"_I'm having a great time with you too, but, I see other girls who are sneering at me and probably thinking of different ways to lynch me or something" I told Jake._

"_So, let them sneer" he said while spinning me around. My pink and black geometric pattern dress spun with me. He pulled me closer._

"_You look beautiful tonight" he said_

_I looked into his eyes, and I could see in his eyes that something was bothering him. What was it?_

"_What's wrong Jake?" I asked._

_He had a distant look in his eye that slightly scared me. "Have you ever wanted something so bad but was afraid of rejection?"_

"_Yes" I answered. That was how I felt about Jake. Afraid what he would think of me. What he might see me in a different way if I told him that I loved him more than a friend._

"_I gotta tell you how I feel about you Bells. And it's okay if you don't feel the same way."_

"_Okay"_

"_Bells, you're my friend, and I love you more than a friend. I've been feeling this way for a long time. But I was scared what you might think. It's gonna be our last year together until you to move to Arizona. I just… just thought I ought to let you know that my feelings for you will always stay this way and I will always love you and that I would never hurt you."_

_I looked into his dark eyes and he meant them. He meant them all. I was breathless and wordless. It felt like his words knocked the living breath out of me._

"_Jake I love you too. More than friends" I closed my eyes and smiled while our foreheads touched. And it was that moment I knew he was the one I would love to spend my life with forever. But it was also our start of our relationship._

I flipped the page once more and saw various pictures of Jake and me. One where we took at a county fair, his head covering in front of mine, I giggled at the photo. I scrolled my eyes down and saw one where I was kissing his cheek and him acting surprised. I flipped more pages and there was one particular page that made me sad a bit. It was my graduation, and he was a junior. He was in jeans and a black t-shirt and I was in that horrible purple robe with this bright yellow rope around my neck indicating that I graduated with honors. Jake towering over me and he was hugging me and happy that I was going to smell freedom and not stuck in high school which I hated. I picked up another scrapbook. This time it was yellow with little pink flower prints all over it.

I placed the scrapbook down and decided if I wanted to go to the dangerous territory so soon. I debated with myself whether it was a bright idea to even go that far. I decided it was, if crying my eyes out was the only possible way to get over Jake.

I got up from my bed and grabbed a big wooden box and placed it on my bed. I crawled back in the bed and opened the box that was filled with tons and tons of letters from Jake and small mementos. I brought out stack of letters and laid my head against my pillow and began to read through Jake's old love letters to me while I was away for college.

I don't remember when I fell asleep among the scattered letters around my bed, but I heard my alarm from my Blackberry and I jumped up. I had work. Today. Shit. I climbed out the bed and ran to the shower. I climbed into the shower and stripped my clothes off and slipped into the shower. I let the water splash onto me. I looked at my shampoo bottle and Jake's shampoo bottle glaring at me incredulously. After that I quickly showered dried off and walked into my closet picking out a black strapless dress and a white cardigan to cover my bare arms. I chose black pumps and grabbed my Blackberry and purse and headed out to work.

I walked down Seattle downtown, a couple blocks away was this small coffee shop that sold delicious coffee and tea. I decided I need some coffee, as I walked there stood in front of me was Jacob Black. My Jacob Black, my Jake. I started to get flustered when he caught my eye and smiled. He walked up to me, my heart beated a bit faster.

"Hey Bells," Jake called.

"Hi" I said back.

"Coffee?" he simply asked, lifting his own small paper cup coffee.

"Yeah." It was awkward and tense and one of us had to talk. I decided that I would take the cue to talk and walk away.

"Well yeah, I actually gotta go and get to work" I finally said.

"Well, you know Bella, we can always talk"

"Yeah." I walked away quickly and decided that maybe the break room coffee wouldn't be that bad.

By the time I got to work, phones were ringing, and everything was busy. I was walking into my office and my assistant walked in.

"Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan! Something… important" Amanda ran into my office out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Board meeting now!"

Gah. A board meeting? Seriously now? I took the elevator and there stood Rosalie pissed off as hell.

"Can you believe this shit? It's not even 10 o'clock and we're already having a fucking board meeting" Rosalie hissed.

I stayed quiet, because I honestly did not want to flame the fire of Rose. Both me and Rose walked into the board room. I took the seat farthest from the overhead projector. Whatever this meeting was about it was sure not to be good. I took my seat next to Rose and stared at the black leather folder in front of all of us.

Light chatter was going on until Judy walked in, our CEO. She started her computer and Rose leaned into me,

"What do you think is happening?"

I shrugged. I really didn't have a clue as to what is going on.

"Hello everyone, nice to see everyone here today on such short notice." Judy began.

"As you know, this company, W&G has had its ups and downs, but I am going to be blunt and just tell it as it is. We are in a crisis and I am afraid to tell you that not all of us will go unscathed. Many of us will lose our jobs if we don't find someone that will buy us out or bail us out" Judy continued.

There were murmurs going on including Rose and I.

"I can't believe this!" Rose hissed. "We might lose our jobs."

Apparently Craig the guy next to Rose took the incentive to speak loudly about our pending jobs.

"Unbelievable, our pension? Our whole lives we built on this company is going to what? Crash down on us unless will buy us?" Craig practically yelled.

There were more murmurs.

"What chapter bankruptcy is this?" Someone in the front said.

Did it matter what chapter? Whether it was 7 or 13, bankruptcy is bankruptcy.

"How can this company be so irresponsible Judy??" Someone said.

A riot was about to begin, we could all feel it in our bones. Everyone was angry and they were all pointing fingers to Judy.

"Everyone, everyone, please. Please all calm down!" Judy nearly shouted.

"We have a few options. We have a few buyers, which I won't disclose. They all want to remain quiet and discreet from the news." Judy said.

"Discreet?? Are you serious, our lives and careers are at stake Judy, don't hold back on us now!" Craig said.

I observed that he was the one that was probably leading the charge on being fucking pissed because several other individuals began to say "yeah!"

"That's all guys. Meeting adjourn." Judy quickly said and fled the scene.

"Don't back out on us Judy, you made this mess, now fix it!" Craig began to yell.

I didn't know what to think. How could this all happen? How can my life be so perfect one moment and be a complete mess the next. I lose Jake and what's next? My job. At that moment I was feeling Craig's anger. At that moment I decided that I fucking hated my life.

The high of the news still lingered in the air Rose and I sat back and listened and discussed some of the options, pros and cons of another company buying W&G out. When it was done we left the boardroom.

"This is unbelievable, what are we suppose to do?" Rose said. "This is it. Game over, everything is done. We don't have—"

"I fucking hate my life." I simply said.

"Makes the two of us" Rose said as we walked into the elevator.

I was glaring at the elevator door. Glaring at my reflection and my messed up life before me.

Before the elevator reached my floor to my office, Rose turned to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I have nothing anymore!" Tears began racing down my eyes.

It was then Rose pressed the emergency button in the elevator to make it stop.

"Hey talk to me. I'm your best friend."

"My life sucks. I have nothing. I lose my boyfriend of seven years and then my fucking job all in the same week? Really? C'mon Rose, what kind of higher power is out there who wants me to have nothing? Is this supposed to be fucking funny up there? Haha we played a good prank on that Swan girl." I practically screamed, tears trailing down my cheeks, my arms flailing and I looked up the ceiling wondering when God himself will strike me with a lightening bolt.

Rose put her hand on me. And I practically shoved her hand away from me.

"Don't.." I sniffed. "I'm not ready for any optimism."

"I'm not. This is not the end Bella, your young, and gorgeous. Life isn't over for you" Rosalie said.

"I woke up today and thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but it was much more worse" I said.

"Well, you have to jump over a few hurdles in your life Bella."

I said nothing. I didn't want to look at Rosalie, I didn't want to do anything but curl up in my bed with the two men who hasn't left me, Ben and Jerry. I wanted to lay in my bed with a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy while looking at photos of Jake and I.

While I was lost in thought, I didn't even realize the elevator door opened. Rose tapped me. As I began to walk out, Rose called.

"Bella, I know your hurting."

I didn't turn back. I wanted to go home. I went up to Amanda's small desk.

"Miss. Swan, How was the meeting?" Amanda asked in a chirpy voice.

"Amanda, I'm leaving for the rest of the day. Cancel everything on my schedule" I told her.

"Yes, Miss Swan, of course"

I went back to my office and shut the door. I went up to my office window with a panoramic view of Seattle. I stood there and looked out. See the bustling business attire running and walking around below me. Looking a bit further was Qwest Field. I sighed a little and grabbed my purse and coat fro the couch near the door. I waved to Amanda and told her to have a good day.

A few things were on my mind. One, I needed to cry some more. Two, I wanted my bed. Three, I knew I was severely depressed and I did not want help.


End file.
